Discovering a New World: The Misadventures of a Terrarian
by Cecile Keplar
Summary: Yael Rhodes finds herself trapped in a strange new world with magical goo and easily murdered bunnies, as well as a man who seems to have an encyclopedia for a brain. She took note of what she discovered in a journal which she wrote in sporadically, and these notes are placed here for you. Follow Yael as she quite literally goes to hell and back on her adventure through Terraria.
1. Entry 1

_This journal belongs to Miss Yael Rhodes._

 **Entry 1: Day 1**

There are trees everywhere and daunting mountains in the distance which I don't believe I will ever reach. In fact, I feel no compelling desire to move in their direction, admittedly strange for a curious woman such as myself. I must say, or write, rather, that I am a bit perturbed by this place in which I have suddenly found myself. There are animated, seemingly sentient globs of green goo that hop around killing the local wildlife and terrorizing not only me but a strange man whom I found wandering about in this expansive forested landscape. More on him later. Recently, I have also discovered blue and purple variants on the surface of this new world, and the man I discovered claimed to have seen a tiny pink one. How truly peculiar. These 'slimes,' as I have deemed them, appear to be some kind of invasive species and they are, frankly, rather disgusting and surprisingly harmful. It's worth mentioning that they are also flammable, as I am currently writing this entry by the light of a slime-fueled torch, my own genius invention. I will record every creature I come across with brief outlines for future reference.

 _Slime:_

 _A gelatinous monster that appears commonly on the surface._

 _Variants: Blue, Purple, Pink(?)_

 _Size: I would estimate 1' at smallest and 1'7"_

 _Properties: Slippery, completely solid, smell of gasoline, vibrant colors_

 _Mannerisms: Mostly hostile, aggressive jumping, frequently murder bunnies and squirrels_

 _Verdict: Mildly harmful_

That reminds me that, yes, there is normal wildlife here. Thus far, I have seen bunnies, squirrels, cardinals, blue jays, ducks, and various bugs as well. This is somewhat reassuring, though also a bit inconvenient. These creatures are excessively fragile, and I have accidentally killed more innocent forest critters than I would like to admit. It has occurred to me that I should stop reading aloud what I am writing, as my helpful friend is shooting me a rather disgusted and slightly terrified look. He's the mad I mentioned earlier. I found him wandering the surface, apparently as confused about his whereabouts as me, yet he strangely seems to have an encyclopedia for a brain. Neither of us has any idea why he knows as much as he does, but his inexplicable knowledge has saved our lives. I have managed to construct a humble cabin for the two of us after chopping down, and replanting, many, many trees. I even managed to make a workbench, a table, two chairs, two doors, and several torches. My 'guide' friend instructed me to build each of these things, and I suspect he will continue to guide me further. By the way, his name is Kevin, and he is very kind and, while he isn't incredibly strong, he's quite an expert with a bow.

Now I come to perhaps the strangest part of this new world, my newfound expertise. I was never an explorer, yet I now have an insatiable lust for adventure. In much the same way, I was never a weapons master or a craftsman, well, woman, of any sort, either, but I can use a sword, a bow, and who knows what else with deadly efficiency and, as I mentioned before, I can now seemingly pull anything out of thin air if I have the materials for it. Oh right, and I can pull things out of thin air. While incredibly helpful, this newfound inventory of mine defies every law of physics I am aware of and though I am wary of this new ability, in particular, I appreciate it greatly. I wonder if it has any limits? I suppose I will discover more as my time in this world drags on. Kevin and I await the night, and he is immensely paranoid saying, "We should really stay indoors at night. It's probably dangerous to go walking around in the dark." He says he doesn't know why it would be so dangerous, but I am not looking forward to finding out. Tomorrow morning, I plan to venture into the caves near our new home to search for resources. I suppose I forgot to mention that I possess an axe, a shortsword, and a pickaxe, all made from copper, but that is just another mystery to add to the list of peculiar things about this place. I will stop writing for tonight, though I must admit, I am not looking forward to sharing a table as a bed with Kevin.


	2. Entry 2

__Quick author's note: I apologize for my absence. I got caught up in school work and have been suffering from a major case of writer's block. I'll do my best to keep up with this story from this point forward, but I can make no guarantees. Again, I apologize and thank you for sticking with me.__

 _ _Sincerely,__

 _ _~Cecile__

 _This journal belongs to Miss Yael Rhodes._

Entry 2: Day 6

It has been a rough few days, but the nights have been rougher. I made the horrible mistake of venturing outside to search for some caverns before dark a few nights ago and discovered one of the (probably) many dark secrets of this world. The dead rise at sundown. Not only that, but I have spotted disgusting floating eyeballs of various colors as well. I absolutely hate them. I have no clue where either they or the zombies come from, though. My theory was that some sort of grand battle had broken out; however, Kevin could not recall any information referencing a war or conflict of any kind. My new working theory is that there is sinister magic infesting this world to some degree, and though I have no proof, Kevin seems to agree with me.

 _Zombie:_

 _An undead entity of obscure origin._

 _Variants: Open skull, Slime covered, 'Pincushion,' Male, Female, Swamp/Skull, possibly more_

 _Size: Varying heights, human size_

 _Properties: In different states of decay, have almost no smell(surprisingly, all have bright red eyes except for the females(I wonder why?), none are blonde(again, rather odd)_

 _Mannerisms: clumsy and slow, very hostile, some attack with their own torn-off limbs, enjoy damaging doors_

 _Verdict: harmful_

 _Demonic Floating Eyeballs:_

 _Disgustingly veiny flying eyes that float around at night._

 _Variants: Green, Various eye colors, Completely black eyes(I found that this is due to contact lenses. Don't ask how)_

 _Size: These things are monstrously large. They are about the size of my head on average._

 _Properties: Eternally wet, no smell to speak of(like the zombies), though some smell of saline, incredibly disturbing_

 _Mannerisms: Fly in half-circles, repeatedly slam into the walls and ceiling of my home, have a knack for slipping inside and terrorizing Kevin and me_

 _Verdict: Awful_

I've managed to do some spelunking, and I have gathered quite a lot of valuable ores and gems. This world seems to have incredible amounts of tungsten and gold right below its surface! Copper and lead also exist here, though they are not terribly useful for creating adequate equipment. The copper is too malleable to make good armor with, and frankly, I'm afraid of getting lead poisoning. I did muster enough courage to mine some lead and create an anvil out of it using a furnace I built on my third day in this world. That anvil has proven to be very useful. I've now found enough gold to construct a full suit of golden armor, and I must say, wearing the complete set makes me feel not only accomplished but incredibly safe as well. Using the copper pickaxe I mentioned before, I also gathered enough materials to create a tungsten axe and bow, a golden broadsword and pickaxe, and enough emeralds to create a strange sort of grappling hook. I don't really know how it works, but I have found that using it is pleasantly comfortable. I also managed to find some mysterious heart-shaped crystals which disappeared when I picked them up. It's a bit odd, but I swear I felt stronger each time that happened.

A woman named Molly has appeared searching for some place to live. I managed to extend my home so that she could live with Kevin and me. In doing so, I added multiple actual beds(thanks to discovering some cobwebs and crafting a makeshift loom and sawmill) as well as more torches, extra rooms with tables and chairs(because Kevin told me I needed to), and a second floor with windows. Honestly, I probably would not have gone out of my do this if it wasn't for two things. A) She claims to be a nurse, and she is clearly dressed for the job. B) She has no memory of ever living n this world nor does she remember existing anywhere else. "I only know that I have medical training and that I'm supposed to stay here with you," were her exact words. This is eerily similar to what Kevin said to me when we first met, so I opted to let her stay. The more confused amnesiacs the better, right?

Kevin has just told me that he feels watched. I can't help but agree. I feel as though there is an evil presence watching us...


End file.
